The present invention is directed to an improved container, and in particular an improved container system for use in connection with a closed application system such as those used for the handling of chemical agents, and in particular agricultural treatment agents. A closed application system avoids direct contact with agricultural agents by personnel handling the agricultural agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,972 issued on Jun. 9, 1992 and entitled "Container For Supplying Agricultural Treatment Agents In A Closed Application System" discusses the desirability of a closed application system for personnel handling agricultural agents to be dispensed by agricultural equipment. During the course of an agricultural treatment procedure, it is usually necessary to refill the dispensing equipment with additional treatment material to replenish the supply that has been exhausted. Refill of material is accomplished by pouring material from a container, such as the container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,972, into the dispensing equipment. The dispensing equipment includes apparatus which are self-powered or driven by an operator, such as the equipment disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,029,624; 5,060,701; 5,379,812; 5,224,527; and 5,125,438. Agricultural material can also be dispensed from receptacles worn by the agricultural workers, as for example, treatment material discharged from hoses coupled to backpacks containing the treatment material which are worn by agricultural workers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,484,004; 4,356,848; and 4,105,142 generally disclose systems for transferring product from one container to another by gravity feed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,770,576; 1,970,451; 1,997,837 and 3,325,844 are exemplary of known systems having rotatable valve means for selectively rotating components relative to each other for aligning corresponding openings to permit flow of material from a container. Published Costa Rican Patent Specification No. 5171 discloses a known closed application system for transferring agricultural products by gravity feed from a storage container, through a rotatably actuated valve assembly in which valve components have been rotated to align corresponding openings, and into a pump for dispensing the product transferred from the container.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved system for transferring agricultural treatment agents in a closed application system including a storage container, a receptacle for receiving product from the storage container, guide means for removably coupling the container to the receptacle, and rotatably actuated valve means for selectively controlling the flow of product from the container and into the receptacle. The improvement of the present invention provides means by which a product container is efficiently guided into a receptacle for refilling the receptacle, means for permitting the container to be received in or removed from the receptacle only when a discharge valve on the container is in a closed position, stop means for limiting relative rotation of the valve means, and locking means for preventing uncoupling of the container from the receptacle when the valve is in an opened position.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description thereof.